<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Wept by PHCLEA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011488">And They Wept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHCLEA/pseuds/PHCLEA'>PHCLEA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smile As You Fall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Death in reference to previous work, Past Child Neglect, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Reference to old myths, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, everyone other than SBI has very small parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHCLEA/pseuds/PHCLEA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit fell from a high place.</p><p>Phil stood there, frozen. Tommy, his son, his Icarus. Ho- Why? Why did this have to happen? His baby boy, still a child as he fell, gone. Why hadn't he been there? Why didn't he care so long ago. Tommy, Techno, Wilbur, Dream, wings, L'manberg, explosions, blue, screaming, all of it pounded in his brain. As he stood on that obsidian path, trying to comprehend what had happened. Why was it able to get this bad?</p><p>--------------</p><p>Part Two of Smile As You Fall series, companion piece to Fallen, Or Should I Say Falling.<br/>Mainly SBI centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smile As You Fall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Wept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! If you haven't read Fallen, Or Should I Say Falling you definitely should! It will help with the context of the story. This is the aftermath. Get ready for some angst!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"><strong>TommyInnit fell from a high place.</strong> </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Phil stood there, frozen. Tommy, his son, HIS SON. Can he even call him that anymore. Phil just abandoned him, left him to grow on his own, with only Wilbur as his guide. And I don’t think anyone would really consider Wilbur the best guide, we all saw how that turned out. Standing on that obsidian path, everything hit him. Tommy, his child, his Thomas, his <em>Icarus</em>.</p><p>Tommy has wings. Tommy <em>had</em> wings. Tommy and Wilbur grew up alone. Tommy and Wilbur didn’t have a Dad. They had a father, but not a Dad. Dads are supposed to be there. They are supposed to bring you to the market, they are supposed to listen to you sing, they are supposed to hold your hand as your wings come in. They are supposed to. Phil didn’t. Phil left, he went away on trips that took far too long. Phil hadn’t cared then, he should have.</p><p>Wilbur did that though. Wilbur walked hand in hand with a smiling Tommy, swinging their arms as they meandered through the town. Looking at small trinkets, swords, tools, seeds, and clothes. They rarely bought things, how would they have money when their only source of anything wasn’t there.</p><p>Tommy listened to Wilbur. He would sit across from him as he strummed his guitar, one that was gifted to him when a townsman heard his talent. Tommy would listen to the melodies that Wilbur would create, he would sometimes hum with him as he sang.</p><p>But Phil, Phil didn’t do any of that. He barely sent messages to his sons. Never sent birthday cards, never sent money, never came home. He never saw how amazing and how beautiful Tommy’s wings had been. Never heard Wilbur’s voice floating through the house on a peaceful, sunny morning. Philza never even cared.</p><p>Until he did. Until it was too late to care, until Tommy had given up and had given in. Until Tommy <em>fell</em>.</p><p>The world came back into his mind. The heart-wrenching scream that tore from Tubbo’s throat as he watched his best-friend, his other half, plummet. He heard Dreams' laughter cut off as the death message rang through the server.</p><p>Tubbo turned on Phil, tears coating his broken face. “I hope you’re happy. I hope you taught your lesson. Because this, this was not worth it. It will NEVER be worth a life. It will never be worth <em>Tommy</em>.” Eret emerged from the crowd, pulling Tubbo along, guiding him away from Phil. “You were right Eret, <em>it was never meant to be.</em>”</p><p>Next to move was Ranboo, he too spoke, “I thought you were a good man, I will never make that mistake again.” He walked away, opening his memory book to write down what he had learned. He did not want to forget. Ranboo wrote about what Phil did, and what he didn’t do. Ranboo wrote about Tommy, not wanting to lose what left he had of the boy.</p><p>Slowly those that were left dispersed, heads filled with guilt and shame, and most importantly, grief. Phil and Techno remained in their spot, Phil crying softly and Technoblade trying to block out the voices that screamed at him.</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Dream said as he passed the two, “I never wanted him to die.” A somber tone to his words echoed through the burning air. Dream walked away, his mask hiding his internal horror as to what he had done.</p><p>“He had wings.” Phil let out with a sob, falling to the ground. “He had wings, Techno, and I wasn’t there. I never saw them. I never got to help preen them, never got to hear them. I never did anything.” Phil pulled himself off the ground, “No, no- this can’t- I will not let this be it. This can not be it. What haven’t we tried with Wilbur?” He asked Techno, eyes desperate.</p><p>“Phil, there isn’t anything we haven’t tried.”</p><p>“No! I can’t leave them again Techno.”</p><p>“Leave who?” A new voice spoke, gravelly and light. Turning to face Ghostbur, who only recently stumbled upon the rubble of L’manberg. In his hands a tuft of blue wool. It caught Phil’s eyes. Wha- Oh, friend, the sheep that was in his house that he blew up. The sheep that was his son’s best friend.</p><p>“Ghostbur I’m sorry.” Phil said as he stared at the small piece of friend.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ghostbur asked confused, tracing Phil’s line of sight he looked at the blue wool. “Oh, this? I don’t know why I took this. I found it on the way here though. Look! It’s Blue!”</p><p>“Ghostbur,” Techno took a breath, “Do you not remember Friend?”</p><p>“Friend?” Ghostbur hummed, thinking. “Oh! The blue sheep I found by your house! I brought him-” Ghostbur slowed as he looked around at the devastated area, “here? Phil? Where is Friend.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Friend must have gotten caught in the blast.”</p><p>“But, he was in your house?” Ghostbur was confused, why isn’t Friend here? Phil said he would take care of Friend. ‘Phil also said he would take care of you and Tommy.’ A voice spoke in his mind, words sharp and painful.</p><p>What? What do they mean by that? Him and Tommy? Tommy. Wh-where is Tommy?</p><p>“Tommy,” Ghostbur paused, “Phil? Where is Tommy?”</p><p>“Ghostbur, I-” Phil choked on his words.</p><p>“Ghostbur, he died.” Techno took over.</p><p>“W-what? No, no, no, no.” Ghostbur repeated. “He can’t be- no he can’t be dead. I- He was here yesterday! I saw him!” Ghostbur began yelling, voice raising in panic.</p><p>“Gh-” Techno tried.</p><p>“He CAN’T be dead. Not Tommy, he’s Tommy, He is sixteen, he can’t be dead. He’s my brother! He’s my Tommy. He’s why I-'' Ghostbur abruptly cut off.</p><p>“Ghostbur?” Phil asked cautiously as his son’s ghostly form flickered.</p><p>“No, no.” The ghost kept flickering, like it was trying to change people. The long gone form of their dead president flickering in and out with the yellow sweater Ghostbur had worn. Finally his form solidified on one form. “He was the reason I did everything.” <em>Wilbur</em>. “Phil, what the fuck did you do now?”</p><p>“Wil?” Both men asked in unison.</p><p>“I asked a question Phil. What. The. Fuck. Did you do to my baby brother?”</p><p>“Phil didn’t do-” Wilbur cut Techno off with a chuckle.</p><p>“Well your right to some degree, Phil didn’t do anything for us. He was always doing something with you. But if I remember correctly I wasn’t speaking to you.” Wilbur turned to glare directly in his father’s eyes. “Enough with the bullshit, tell me what happened.”</p><p>“He was upset with us.” Wilbur raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine why, but go on.”</p><p>“I told him that it n-needed to be done.” Phil stumbled on his words, emotions making it hard for him to speak.</p><p>“Needed? NEEDED to be done? Phil, nothing needs to be blown up, nothing allows for this kind of destruction.” Wilbur could not believe the gall of this man.</p><p>“You blew it up too! The government is the reason I had to kill you!” Phil explained, trying to justify his actions.</p><p>“I think it was pretty obvious that I was not in my right mind. And I made you kill me, the government had nothing to do with that.” Wilbur took a breath. “Phil, you always had your reasons, you always made up excuses. You let yourself feel good about doing bad things because you had a reason. Phil, there is no valid reason for this, there never was. Ghostbur may have forgotten what you did to us, but those memories will never leave me.”</p><p>“Wilbur, please.”</p><p>“You want to know what I remember. I remember the day after Tommy’s eleventh birthday, it was the first year you hadn’t come home. Tommy kept trying to find a reason for why you weren’t there. He waited in the family room, watching the door. He slept there for a week. He tried so hard to believe that you had gotten stuck. But I saw it when he gave up on you Phil, I saw the resignation in his eyes as he accepted that you didn’t care enough to come home. The most heartbreaking thing though, that was when he came to me on my birthday. He came to me Phil, crying. And he asked me ‘Why does dad not love you Wilby? I know why he doesn’t love me, but you’re Wilby!” Wilbur's voice shook as he recalled his brother’s words. “At age eleven Phil, he had decided that it was okay that his father didn’t care about him. He thought it was his fault. He thought he wasn't worth your love. And for that Phil I will never forgive you.”</p><p>“I know it can’t do much to fix anything, but I’m sorry son.” Phil let out.</p><p>“Sorry's don’t fix things. Sorry doesn’t give us what we were supposed to have. You may have been our father Phil, but you are not my Dad.” Wilbur finalized.</p><p>“Wil- please I can’t lose you too.” Phil cried. “I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Did you really ever have me in the first place?” With one final glance to his father Wilbur spoke,</p><p>“Sorry won’t bring my brother back.” And Wilbur left.</p><p>“What have I done?” Phil whispered.</p><p>
  <strong>Icarus loved Apollo, he tried to fly to him. And the sun burned him, yet Icarus <em>laughed</em>. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the Gods wept for the boy who <em>dared</em> to go higher.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who read.</p><p>I have a new series that I will be starting soon, I am going to attempt to make that one longer than these have been. It will most definitely have angst so be on the look out. I should have the first part out by Sunday, but hopefully sooner. </p><p>Let me know if you guys have anything you want to see someone do because I am definitely open to suggestions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>